


New Life, New Play

by LittleRaven



Category: Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Femslash, Implied Femslash, Post-Book: Ahsoka, Pre-Star Wars: Rebels, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 23:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: Ahsoka takes a chance, and plays something a different way.





	New Life, New Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).

> The note about the book is only to denote when this is set: after Ahsoka has become Fulcrum. You don't need to have read it for this fic.

“I came to collect.” Ventress looked at her, direct but not, Ahsoka thought, challenging. It had been a bit strange back then, she remembered. She had been willing enough to promise her help in a desperate situation, before it all turned out wrong and she’d lost all possibility of trusting in anything except the fact she no longer belonged. In leaving the Jedi, she’d given up all ability—if it had ever truly existed—to keep that promise. She had not gotten Ventress her pardon. 

Still, Ventress didn’t look as if she were angry about it. Nor did Ahsoka sense, during the moment she allowed herself for reaching out through the Force, resentment—though that, she thought, was something that could very well come up later. She had never known Barriss could feel the way she had. 

In a way, none of them had belonged in the lives they had led. She saw it now and in the seeing, understood that Ventress had done the same, all those years ago in Coruscant’s dark belly. 

Ahsoka knew what it meant to need a new life, to be caught in change again and again, and find yourself a new place wherever the Force took you. 

Ventress had not forgotten the debt, and Ahsoka would not either. Considerations done, she nodded. “Follow me.”

In retrospect, of course Ventress fit in well with the Rebellion. She had been adapting to new roles before the war had revealed itself as a tool for the empire which followed it. Separatists, Republic supporters: they were all in the same pile now, whatever they had been. More alike than they were different, though differences remained. 

She found a crucial one: Asajj went shy at a soft touch.

As she had then, Ahsoka decided the first move was hers.


End file.
